Current consumer engagement systems take a passive role regarding member interaction. For example, consumers lack energy awareness of other consumer's satisfaction with products and services, the these consumers have limited ways of interacting with other consumers.
Additionally, consumers may often lack transparency regarding the affiliations between product recommendation engines and the company that provides the services and, as a result, may feel that there is a form of “hook” in using the recommendation service. Many companies additionally take a passive role in product recommendations for services unaffiliated with their first party service providers, leaving it up to the consumer to manually determine their preferences in relative isolation.
These and other factors may lead to a lack of interest in consumers with regards to interaction with company platforms. They may additionally hinder sales or otherwise negatively affect how the company is perceived by the general public. Conventional consumer engagement systems do not offer this functionality. Instead, conventional systems recommend products to consumers by presenting a web page or electronic message that identifies a product or service without any indication why the consumer should or want to purchase that product or service. Also, conventional systems may offer products, but those products are usually limited to the host's own products, so there is no comparison with other providers. The conventional systems also do not recognize that the user is engaging with content and interact and inform the user once the content has been presented.
Hence, there is an ongoing need to provide a platform capable of better engaging consumers, whereby a consumer can view a user interface that can provide more transparency by showing why the consumer should purchase a particular product or service and which providers are offering comparable products.